User blog:Loygansono55/Epic Rap Battles of What the Festive Season 31
Previously on Epic Rap Battles of What the Fuck... Chopper's hat washes ashore in the North Pole. It is spotted by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. He picks it up, looking around for its owner. He looks up to see Tony Tony Chopper falling from the sky. Chopper lands on his feet, breaking both of his legs. Tony Tony Chopper: Please give that back, It belongs to me. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: Okay. Where did you come from? Tony Tony Chopper: I come from Drum Island! By the way, my legs just healed conveniently so I could walk about and rap battle you. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: Oh, cool. Let's do it. Santa Claus appears with popcorn to watch. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WHAT THE FESTIVE SEASON! TONY TONY CHOPPER! VERSUS! WOODOV DE WED-NOSED WAYNDEEW! BEGIN! Arnold Schwarzenegger: Get to the Chopper! Tony Tony Chopper: You’re a freak, Rudolph! Santa only likes you for your nose! You’re just like any other reindeer except your flow blows! Suck my Rumble Balls or I’ll leave your nose looking redder! Ah! Chopper hides behind a wall when he notices Santa watching him. Your turn! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer has a very shiny nose, And if you ever saw him, you would see he gets all the hoes! All of the other reindeer are gonna laugh and call you names, They’ll never let you, Chopper, ever, ever be the same! Chopper continues hiding behind the wall. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: Uh, you okay, man? Tony Tony Chopper: Ah! If you hadn’t been born, then Santa just could’ve Gotten a flashlight and been fine without you, Rudolph! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: I only took up the deal the big guy was offering? What do you do? Your rap only says you’re doctoring! Tony Tony Chopper: Tony Tony’s raps should win a Tony! The sleigh was better off when you were all aloney! When I enter Monster Point, I could kill you with a look! Cause I learned my ill flow from my buddy Hiluluk! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: I’ll Chopper you up into deer jerky and you’ll taste very good, That’s right! I murder my own kind and make them into food! Santa doesn’t feed us shit, so I’ll take what I can get, I hear my tummy growling now, get ready to be bit! Tony Tony Chopper: If you think you frighten me, then you must be cray, ha! Because I spent time living in a castle with Kureha! Nami: Way to go, Chopper, with your fiery raps and such! Tony Tony Chopper: Aw, stop it! Shut up! Hehe, I hate you so much! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: Don’t make me get my dentist friend to bust your teeth! I’m gonna need to take those out if it’s you I’m gonna eat! I’m hungry as fuck, and you’ll be my next meal, Just lay back and let it happen, deal? Chopper enters Heavy Point. Tony Tony Chopper: Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Brook! Let’s go, boys! I think we should cut this bitch into bits and leave him on the Island of Misfit Toys! My bounty may be low, but your chance of winning is lower! Chopper enters Horn Point. Now for Horn Point to finish you off and leave you sore! Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The only horns you got are the ones growing out of your head! How are your buddies here? They got killed! Except for Brook who was already dead! It means I get to eat more though, yum, yum, yum! Eat you all up and you’ll go in my tum, tum, tum! Chopper eats some Rumble Balls and enters Monster Point. Petey Piranha rides in on a tricycle. The two engage in combat, with the ERBoWTF logo appearing as they clash. Petey then eats the logo. And Rudolph. And Chopper. Santa Claus: By the way, Christmas! Santa gives a cold, dead stare to the screen. The screen slowly turns to static as Santa’s face becomes more and more demonic. Petey Piranha eats Santa but keeps his hat. Who won? Tony Tony Chopper Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Arnold Schwarzenegger Nami Santa Claus Petey Pira- Ugh, not this again Petey is eating users now Oh wait, it's just CaveJohnson333, no big deal there Epic Rap Battles of What the Fuck? Category:Blog posts